


Oh boy...

by RoziCanuti



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoziCanuti/pseuds/RoziCanuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is worried about something... Yeah my summeries are amazing, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh boy...

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this along with my other 2 Community fics a long time ago in FF.net and decided to post them here as well =) Hope you enjoy them!

He entered their home and saw her sitting in their couch with that face he knew so well. Something was eating her up. She had that intense look in her eyes, she wasn't blinking, and she looked like she had one of those stress headaches she used to have when they studied for those awful finals. Thank God that was over! - Jeff thought while he was coming inside and sitting next to her. He grabbed her hand and that's when she realized he had entered the room. She looked at him with those beautiful big blue eyes- oh boy this was going to be difficult, he thought as he swallowed trying to think what to say. You see, Jeff was the one that used to be silent when something was bothering him and she could read him like a book and tell him what he was thinking and feeling. She was always so optimistic when he wasn't and now she was looking at him like she needed him to be Annie. -Damn- He swallowed again. Annie was the one that dealt with feelings; Jeff dealt with other things but feelings... Yeah not so much.  
-“Emmm Honey?” He said shakily. She blinked.

\- Oh boy-

\- “Are you ok?” Silence. He didn't do well with silence, so he stared at her... waiting.

-“What if I'm like her?”

-“Huh? Who?” - Who was she talking about? He tried to think.

-“Her”- By the tone in her voice he knew she was talking about her mother.

-“You're not going to be like her”- he said rolling his eyes

-“You don't know that, Jeff!” She huffed her face all red. – “What if something happens and I'm not there for her” -she touched her growing belly- “and I judge her and I leave her alone?” - Her eyes were full of tears by now.

-“Well that's not gonna happen because that's not you” – Jeff simply said trying to show support and apparently doing it badly. Somehow he sounded British and Annie looked at him between laughing and crying not knowing what was going on.

\- “What?” - He said almost pitchy.- “It's true! You're not like her at all. You're loving and caring and you put up with all of my crap. You don't understand, Annie, but I sometimes look at you and I really don't understand how can you be the way you are after all the stuff you went through”.

Annie's eyes were even bigger, she couldn't believe Jeff was telling her all of this.

– “and you're not the only one that is scared milady”- he continued tapping his nose making her smile and frown.

–“What if I'm like him?”- they both knew who he was talking about.

–“You're not” she simply said taking his hand on hers on top of her growing belly and putting her head on his shoulder. They stayed there in silence, both thinking about their insecurities as parents but knowing they'll get through it together. And suddenly something magical happened, Annie's belly kicked! They both looked at each other, with excitement in their eyes and they kept staring at Annie's belly until it did it again. Suddenly their insecurities weren't that important anymore.


End file.
